The Camping Trip
by IronMansGirl
Summary: Katniss begins to realize her feeling for Peeta, the has an idea. Set after The Hunger Games but before Catching Fire. Rated M for later (smut). *Everlark*


I was awoken with a stir. The wind was pushing the tree branch against my window and made a creaking sound. I just lay there, in the bed of my victor's home and contemplated my feelings for Gale and Peeta. Gale's my best friend, or my cousin as all of Panem believes to be true. Then there's Peeta. He went through that whole traumatic experience of The Hunger Games with me. He understands my constant nightmares about the bloodshed, and he himself almost dying. Peeta is a constant in my dreams and nightmares. Every night I hear his screams coming from his home and it's terrifying to know that his dreams are probably identical to mine Except he's losing me and I'm losing him. I want Peeta to know how I feel; I just don't know how to say it. I'm not very good with words, and telling people my feelings, not even with Gale, and he's supposed to be my best friend. But Peeta, oh Peeta, there's just something about Peeta. The way he looks at me. The way he smells like frosting and cheese buns. The way he can paint anything he sees. The way he truly loves me. Am I falling in love with Peeta? The boy with the bread? Is it possible? Maybe it is. Then an idea came rushing through my brain. What if I asked Peeta to come on a camping trip with me? Just he and I cuddled up by the fire. Wait did I really Just say that? Me, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire wants to cuddle with the boy with the bread, what are we supposed to do, make toast. That'd be nice; I want to make things with Peeta. I've always been as curious as to the baking process. Maybe Peeta will bring some Cheese buns on the trip. Wait what am I saying, I still have to actually get up and ask him. Hopefully he says yes. I should probably get up and shower. Yeah I think that's what I'll do.

After I got out of the shower, I went to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. Of course I went with the usually, skinny jeans, combat boots, and my dad's hunting jacket and for some reason I had the desire to wear makeup. This probably will never happen again so I decided to seize the moment. I tried hard to remember what Cinna had showed me, so I put on some foundation with a sponge, a little blush, some light colored eye shadow, then some top and bottom eyeliner, then a dash of mascara and to top it all off some mineral powder. I dare say I think I looked pretty good. As soon as I was finished putting up my signature braid, I walked downstairs to get some breakfast. No one was in the house except for me. My mother and Prim had gone out to run some errands and to treat some people. It was fine by me, that just mean I don't have to explain to my mother why I'm wearing makeup to go see Peeta.

I decided to just eat some simple Oatmeal since it was healthy for you and I loved the taste. When it cooled off I started to eat. After I finished I put the bowl in the sink and headed for the door, then I realized I had oatmeal breath, so I quickly ran up the stairs to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and to top it all off I even used some mouth wash. Then I dashed down the stairs and out the door.

The whole walk to Peeta's was unbearable. All I could think was what the hell I am going to say to him? The only relief I had was that Peeta's family didn't actually live with him. His parents had decided to stay with the bakery and if it failed they knew that they could rely on Peeta for support. So I guess I's a good thing that Peeta's mom won't be answering the door because I'm pretty convinced that she doesn't like me all that well. When I walk up to the door I knock on the door patiently waiting for a reply. Then finally he opens the door, but there's something missing, his clothes. All he had on was a towel, so I'm assuming he just got out of the shower.

"Oh my gosh Peeta this was such bad timing, I'll come back later." I said to him not being able to stop looking at his glistening body.

"Oh no it's fine. Come on in." he replied

I walked in his house that looked identical to mine.

"Just let me go get dressed." He said once more

He then dashed up the stairs like he was in a hurry. I just sat on his couch and though about his muscles and his beautiful eyes. Peeta is what you would call the best guy ever; He could brighten any one's day up with his smile. And when he touches you, it sends sparks of sensation all throughout your body. And his lips from what I remember were as soft as rose petals. How I desire to reconnect our lips as they once were. Just to be close to him would make m world rock.

Next thing I know Peeta comes rushing down the stairs, fully clothed with a bright smile on his face.

"So Katniss what'd you wanna talk about?" Peeta asked me.

"Well you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go like camping with me like in the forest?"

I watched him think about his answer and it didn't take long before he replied.

"Of course I'll go with you. Who would pass up and opportunity like this."

All I could do was smile, and then I gave him a huge hug and sort of kissed him. I'm not sure if that was a mistake or not. I was just so happy that he said yes.

"Peeta I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…" and before I could even finish my sentence he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

We vigorously kissed each other back and forth before I pulled away for some air. Then I said

"So tomorrow I'll meet you here and we can head out, I know this perfect spot."

"Yah sounds perfect." Peeta said then he kissed me and we said our goodbyes.


End file.
